La petite fille qui tape le garçon parce qu'elle l'aime …
by Love-Densi
Summary: Kensi s'apprête à épouser un autre homme que Deeks ...


Coucou :) C'est ma première ship sur ce site, alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D

J'ai vu tout le monde le dire alors je vais le préciser aussi même si vous vous en doutez : Ncis: Los Angeles ne m'appartient pas ...

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était le mariage de Kensi et de Kevin, un garçon qu'elle avait rencontré deux ans auparavant. Toute l'équipe était présente en ce grand jour. Nell était la demoiselle d'honneur de Kensi. Deeks se trouvait à côté d'Eric, Callen et Sam, dans le milieu de l'église. Kevin et Deeks ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup, non, en fait, pas du tout ! Ça leur était même arrivés d'en venir aux mains … Kensi n'avait jamais été au courant de cette bagarre, même si elle s'en doutait fortement. Deeks était venu au mariage pour faire plaisir à son équipière, mais la voir se marier avec un type comme Kévin ne l'enchantait pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de le critiquer, ce qui commença à énerver Sam.

Sam : Deeks ! Tais toi ! C'est le jour de son mariage !

Deeks : Justement, elle est en train de faire une énorme connerie !

Sam : C'est son choix Deeks ! Je ne l'aime pas trop non plus, mais j'aime tellement Kensi, que je souris dès qu'elle parle de lui !

Deeks : Et bah moi, je donnerai pas ce plaisir à ce con !

Callen : Deeks, arrêtes le prêtre va commencer !

Deeks : On verra bien comment ça va se finir …

Sam : Deeks … Tu comptes pas … ?

Deeks : Ecoutes ton partenaire … Le prêtre commence !

Le prêtre commença son discours, et à un moment, la fameuse phrase arriva :

Prêtre : Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais!

Deeks regarda Sam, qui lui fit «non» de la tête, il détourna ensuite son regard sur Kensi et son fiancé, et se décida à se lever. Il sortit un «je suis désolé» avant de reprendre un long discours. Kensi lui avait lancé un regard noir, très noir.

Deeks: Kensi ! Comme je viens de le dire, je suis vraiment désolé de faire ça le jour de ton mariage, j'ai essayé de te prévenir avant, mais je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ce que je voulais dire … Kensi, ce gars n'est pas fait pour toi, tu mérites beaucoup mieux …. Je te connais par cœur, je sais qu'il n'est pas bien pour toi … Je t'en supplie, ne l'épouses pas …

Prêtre : Euh … En 30 ans de carière, ça ne m'étais jamais arriver … Euh … Vous voulez discuter avant de reprendre … Ou pas, le mariage, Mlle Blye ?

Kensi : Oui, s'il vous plaît …

Kévin : Quoi ? Tu vas aller écouter ce connard pendant qu'on est en train de se marrier ?

Kensi : Pardon ? Kevin … Deeks est mon équipier, je lui donne ma vie tout les jours, alors je crois que j'ai le droit d'aller lui parler quand je veux, surtout si il s'agit d'une chose aussi importante que ça ! Surtout si lui, pense que tu n'es pas fait pour moi ! Je reviens ! *Elle part dehors, suivi de Deeks *

Kensi en larmes donna une énorme claque à Deeks, celui-ci se frotta la joue sous les cris de Kensi, il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant.

Kensi : *En pleure * T'as pas le droit de faire ça … C'est mon mariage !

Deeks : Kensi … Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi …

Kensi : Parce que toi tu l'es peut-être ?

Deeks : Je l'espère ! *Il l'embrasse à nouveau * Je t'aime Kensi …

Kensi : Je … Pourquoi ?

Deeks : Pourquoi je t'aime ?

Kensi : Non … Si … Je sais pas …

Deeks : Ken's, ça fait 5 ans qu'on se connait, 5 ans qu'on est partenaire, on se connait par cœur, on pourrait se donner notre vie, tu es la plus belle femme au monde, la plus douée, celle qui arrive à me supporter tout les jours, qui rit à mes blagues, et qui des fois s'amuse avec mes cheveux *il rit * Kensi, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, te rencontrer à changé ma vie, tu m'as rendu meilleur, et je t'en remercie. Tu es la femme parfaite, Kensi. Je t'aime. Tout simplement parce que tu sais manier les couteaux mieux que personne, parce que tu sens le soleil et la poudre à canon, qui par ailleurs, sont mes deux odeurs préférées, parce que t'aimes Titanic, parce que t'aimes nos soirées du vendredi avec nos pizza et nos bières, parce qu'à chaque fois que tu me touches, je frissonne de partout, parce qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, je suis heureux, parce qu'à chaque fois que je pense à toi, je souris. Je t'aime Kensi, et Kévin ne pourra pas m'enlever ça … Il pourra peut-être m'enlever la femme de ma vie, toi … Mais pas mon amour pour toi … *Voyant Kensi pleurait * Je suis désolé de te faire pleurer Ken's, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal … Mais je me devais de te révéler mes sentiments avant ton mariage … *Kensi ne répondant pas * Et si tu pouvais dire quelque chose … Ou me redonner une baffe, ça m'arrangerait !

Kensi : Tu … Je … Waouh …

Deeks : J'avoue que je m'attendais un peu plus qu'à un «Waouh» … Sâches que même si tu l'épouses, je resterai là pour toi … On pourra continuer à être équipiers, si tu le veux … Je ne veux que ton bonheur après tout …

Kensi : Non Deeks … T'as raison … Je ne vais pas me marrier avec lui … Il est possible que ce soit toi que j'aime réellement … Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? Qu'on en reparle calmement ? Je dois aller annoncer à … Tout le monde que j'annule le mariage … Et que je rompt avec Kévin …

Deeks : Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Kensi : Non … Je dois faire ça toute seule et puis, je crois que ça empirerait les choses ….

Deeks : On se retrouve ce soir alors … *Grand sourire *

Kensi l'embrassa sur la joue et retourna dans l'église. Tout les regards étaient posés sur elle. Elle avança jusqu'à Kévin et lui murmura un « Je suis désolée » puis reprit pour tout le monde.

Kensi : Le mariage est annulé, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait venir pour rien … Je tiens égalemment à vous annoncer que Kévin et moi, ne sommes plus ensemble …

Elle repartit ensuite, dans sa voiture. Sam l'aperçut et vint s'installer sur le siège passager. Il la prit dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer un peu.

Kensi : Je suis vraiment conne …

Sam : Dis pas ça Ken's, c'est pas vrai !

Kensi : C'est horrible ce que je viens de faire à Kévin … Mais …

Sam : Mais les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas !

Kensi : Comment tu sais que …

Sam: Je me doutais bien un jour que toi et Deeks finirez ensemble, et pour tout te dire, je ne l'aimais pas non plus ce Kévin …

Kensi: On est pas ensemble Sam !

Sam: Dans pas longtemps, t'inquiètes pas !

Kensi: Tu crois vraiment que Deeks est fait pour moi ?

Sam: Sincèrement … Oui.

Kensi: Merci Sam.

Kensi se rendit chez elle, elle enleva sa robe de mariée puis mit un jogging et un débardeur. Elle mangea ensuite un pot de glace tout en regardant Titanic. Elle apréhendait l'arrivée de Deeks mais en même temps, elle l'attendait avec impatience. On frappa à la porte. Kensi se leva, mit sa main sur la clanche et attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir. Elle vit ensuite Deeks avec un bouquet de roses rouges à la main, un sourire qui la faisait fondre, et toujours habillé du costard qu'il avait mit pour son mariage. Elle prit les fleurs et le fit entrer.

Kensi: Tu n'aurais pas dû pour les fleurs … Avec la claque que je t'ai donné ….

Deeks: Je la méritais !

Densi: Ecoutes …

Kensi: Vas-y …

Deeks: Je ne veux pas te forcer Ken's et encore moins de brusquer … Je comprends si tu ne veux pas qu'on se mette en couple dès maintenant, je veux dire, c'est normal, tu viens d'annuler ton mariage, par ma faute … Je veux juste te dire, que je t'attendrais.

Kensi: Merci Deeks, mais je crois que ça ne va pas être nécessaire …

Deeks: *Ne comprenant pas * Pourquoi ?

Kensi: Parce que j'ai réfléchi et que je sais qu'on a déjà assez perdu de temps … Ça fait des années qu'on se tourne autour, sans jamais conclure … Tout à l'heure, j'ai dis qu'il était possible que je t'aime, en réalité, je suis sûre, que je t'aime. Alors tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas attendre, je veux qu'on commence notre histoire dès maintenant ! Enfin … Si tu es toujours d'accord …?

Deeks: *La prenant dans ses bras et la faisant tourner * Et comment que je suis toujours d'accord ! *L'embrassant * Je t'aime Kensi !

Trois ans plus tard, c'était le grand jour pour Kensi et Deeks. C'était le jour de leur mariage. Et ce coup-ci, personne ne vient les déranger, de toute façon Kensi aurait annulé ce mariage pour rien au monde. Surtout qu'une petite fille avait fait son entrée dans ce monde quatre mois auparavant, ce qui avait comblé ses parents.

* * *

Alors ? Dites moi tout ! :) Si vous avez des critiques à faire, n'hésitez pas ! Ça ne fera que m'améliorer :) Merci à vous d'avoir lu


End file.
